


Lean On Me

by givemeyoursmile



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeyoursmile/pseuds/givemeyoursmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he blacks out, he remembers thinking that he never wants to hear such a tone in Kento’s voice ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For Mandy, for you-know-what! Sorry this took so long and I'm not even sure whether it's what you wanted but I hope you like it~ ♡

“-will do... Fuma? Fuma!” Kento’s panicked voice laced with worry is the last thing Fuma hears as he loses to gravity and crashes to the ground. The tone of Kento’s voice causes his chest to tighten and he tries to speak, to tell him that everything is fine and nothing has happened to him, to apologise for causing him worry, but finds himself unable to move. Before he blacks out, he remembers thinking that he never wants to hear such a tone in Kento’s voice ever again.

.

Fuma wakes up to sunlight streaming in through the window and a warm feeling engulfing his hands. Looking around and taking in his surroundings, he quickly realises he is lying in his own bed, with Kento sitting cross-legged on the floor, half slumped on his bed and hands firmly wrapped around his. Carefully extracting his left hand, he brushes Kento’s hair aside, tucking it behind his ear, and gently caresses his face with the back of his hand. “Nakaji- Kento?” Fuma barely manages to correct himself in time, smiling softly as he recalls the argument they had merely a few days ago. After so many years of working together, Fuma knows that Kento doesn’t like Fuma calling him by his family name, says it puts a distance between them, a distance that shouldn’t exist between shinme, much less to say between lovers. But to Fuma, he’s the only one who calls Kento ‘Nakajima’ and silly as it may sound, it makes him feel special. It was only after cold began to grip his heart when Kento jokingly refer to him as Kikuchi-kun during a magazine interview, that Fuma finally understood how Kento felt. Although Kento was easily pacified when Fuma cornered him in the dressing room after Shounen Club filming and breathed his name across the shell of his ear, Fuma decided to make it a point to at least call Kento by his given name when they are alone together. Seeing Kento’s tired face, Fuma barely registers that something is wrong and continues tracing the outline of his face down his neck until Kento finally opens his eyes.

“You’re awake.” Kento smiles at him and stretches as Fuma admires the slender outline of his body. When he tries to sit up though, Kento is there next to him, strong arms holding him down, pushing him back into the bed.

“Well, isn’t someone eager this morning.” Fuma chuckles, turning pliant in Kento’s hands. However, as he shifts around to get a better look at Kento, he grimaces when he feels a sharp pain shooting down his back. He closes his eyes and counts to ten before the pain becomes slightly more bearable, and opens his eyes again to be met with Kento’s worried gaze. “Did something happen to me?” Fuma asks, the gravity of the situation sinking in.

“The doctor says you collapsed from exhaustion. He also mentioned your recent backaches were a cause for concern as well so he took some x-rays but the results will only be out in a few days.” Kento explains as he sits on the side of the bed next to Fuma. “Your father had to get some work done and your mother went to fetch Mimu and Towa from school before grabbing some groceries, so they asked me to stay with you in case anything happens.” Fuma is slightly bewildered by the influx of information and his expression would’ve been amusing at any other time, but Kento just lets out a small sigh of relief. “Seriously though, Fuma, are you an idiot?”

“How is this my fault?” Fuma protests. “Did you think I wanted to collapse?”

Kento rolls his eyes at Fuma’s defensiveness. “You should’ve said something and all this wouldn’t have happened! Do you know how traumatised the kids are?” Kento’s voice wavers and Fuma reaches out for his hand, only slightly surprised to find that Kento’s hands are shaking. He laces their fingers together in a silent apology and Kento lightly squeezes his hand in acknowledgement. “Anyway, the doctor says that you have to abstain from vigorous activities for two months so you don’t have to go for rehearsals, but you’ll still have photoshoots and radio shows. All vigorous activities.” Kento adds pointedly.

“But what about-”

“Of course, that means no sex as well.” Kento can’t help but grin at the crestfallen look on Fuma’s face before leaning over to kiss the frown away.

.

It takes three weeks before Fuma is back with the group, obnoxiously harassing Marius while complaining loudly about not being able to properly rest at home because his siblings are always hanging out in his room, happy that their onii-chan is constantly at home these days. From the corner of his eye, he spies Kento smiling knowingly; Fuma knows it’s a flimsy excuse, that he should be frank and say he misses them. Thankfully the kids don’t suspect anything and quickly flock around him, bombarding him with questions. “Fuma-kun, how are you?” “Are you supposed to come back to work already?” “Fuma-kun, shouldn’t you be resting at home?” “Fuma-kuuuun, please stop messing up my hair!”

However, he finally reaches his limit when Shori glances over at him for the umpteenth time in the past hour, evidently worried that Fuma might overwork himself and collapse again. Granted that it’s only the third day he’s officially back at work and they have a full day of rehearsals ahead, but Fuma is not used to people looking at him like that. It’s not that he isn’t grateful for all the people watching out for him, but he’s not used to feeling so… weak. When they finally stop for a break, Fuma mutters something incomprehensible under his breath, grabs his wallet and all but storms out of the studio. Stopping in front of the nearest vending machine, he quickly makes his choice and is about to bend down to retrieve his drink when a hand reaches out from behind him to grab it instead. “Here.” Kento smiles, holding out the can to him. “Don’t overexert yourself.”

“Dammit Nakajima, I’m not an invalid!” Fuma snaps, snatching the can away.

“I never said you were one.” Kento replies mildly.

“Then stop treating me like one!” Fuma knows he is raising his voice but he has no other way to express his frustration, continuing vehemently. “Everyone looks at me like I’m this fragile being that might break any minute and they keep asking me how I am, whether I should take a break, apologising endlessly each time they make a mistake. Even you, and this!” He thrusts the unopened can back to Kento.

“You think we’re a nuisance to you.” It’s more of a statement than a question, the smile on Kento’s face fading rapidly, strain and weariness suddenly evident. Kento shifts his gaze away from Fuma for a moment to linger on the vending machine, and when he turns back, Kento’s jaw is set, his eyes guarded. The corners of his lips are still turned upwards, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “Fine, do whatever you want. I’m not going to bother about you anymore.”

Fuma knows Kento takes everything personally, knows that he probably blames himself for not being able to do anything. “That’s not what-” He tries to explain but fails, pride and frustration holding him back from continuing, and he watches as Kento walks away from him.

.

When the doctor declares Fuma completely well a couple of weeks later and tells him he doesn’t need to continue going for regular checkups anymore, the first person he thinks of calling is Kento. However, he hasn’t had any form of contact from Kento since then, not even a single mail. It doesn’t help that Kento is kept busy with drama filming and location shoots for his new variety show, in addition to university classes, that they seldom get to meet. Even during the few rehearsals that Kento manages to attend, he chooses to spend his breaks huddled in a corner, whispering with Shori or Sou, or messing around with Marius, while maintaining a professional front around him. He is somehow reminded of the heavy feeling he had when Kento was away filming Bad Boys J and Silver Spoon. At that time, they hadn’t started dating yet so Fuma was confused by the constant pressing need to see Kento, or to hear his voice but now he can finally admit to his feelings.

It’s this feeling that holds him back after a particularly gruelling rehearsal session which Kento had to miss again. Throughout the entire session, he had been strangely uncoordinated, making mistakes like he was a fresh junior. Sou had commented that he seemed lost without Kento-kun by his side, causing Fuma to glare at him before launching an attack that had Sou begging for help and the rest of the band doubled over in laughter. Returning from the shower to find that the kids had already left, he starts to slowly pack his things while the meaning behind Sou’s words begins to resonate in his mind.

“Fuma?” Kento calls out as he steps into the room, having just returned from a meeting with their manager. “What’s wrong?” Before he is able to make his way to where Fuma is seated on the couch, Fuma strides towards him and pulls him into his embrace. Wrapping his arms tightly around Kento’s waist, he presses his nose into the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder and takes a deep breath. He smells of cologne, mixed with a slight tinge of sweat. More importantly, he smells like Kento and Fuma cannot think of anything that smells better.

“What happened? Are you in pain?” Kento rubs circles into Fuma’s back, but Fuma shakes his head and Kento’s hands still. A comfortable silence falls over them for a few moments before Kento speaks up. “Do you want to come over to my house tonight? My parents are at my grandma’s for the weekend.”

.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kento finally asks when they are squeezed together on Kento’s bed, turning to his side to face Fuma with a worried look on his face, tracing random patterns over his bare chest.

“I’m sorry. For that day.” Fuma avoids Kento’s strangely intense gaze and chooses to play with his fingers instead. “I just felt so weak and was frustrated at myself for allowing such a thing to happen. It had nothing to do with you.” Fuma is grateful for their close proximity and subconsciously moves nearer to Kento. When he remains silent, Fuma continues. “Do you know how hard it is to resist calling you when all I wanted to do was to hear your voice? Or how difficult it is not to be able to reach out and touch you?”

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Kento shifts to wrap his arms around Fuma’s torso, resting his head on his chest. He holds Fuma as tightly as possible, as if to make up for their lack of contact for the past weeks.

“Because you were mad at me. And because I’m an idiot.” Fuma smiles wryly. “Sou kept commenting about how I look like a lost puppy when you’re not around, and as much as I hate to say this, they’re right. I realised that I can’t seem to do anything right when you’re not by my side.”

“As expected of our resident Fumaken fan.” Kento mumbles with a chuckle, before he sits up and reaches out to flick Fuma’s forehead. “You really are an idiot. Did you think I was mad at you all this time?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, maybe I was upset for a little while. But I thought you only needed some time to yourself.” Kento huffs indignantly. “As if I could stay mad at you for such a long time.”

“Sorry?” Fuma offers with a sheepish smile. “Does this mean that I can kiss you now?”

“Hm, I’m not sure whether I should forgive you so easily.” Kento replies and pretends to consider his options, eyes glinting with mischief as he taps a finger against his lips, drawing Fuma’s attention to them. Kento yelps in surprise as Fuma hooks an arm around his neck, pulling him down to lightly brush their lips together. Kento is pressed flushed against Fuma and tries to put up a token struggle but when Fuma licks his lips, demanding entrance, he soon melts into the kiss, letting out a soft moan as Fuma entwines their tongues together. They finally pull apart to breathe and Kento settles back into his previous position, this time throwing his legs over Fuma’s as well. “You really need to learn how to look out for yourself. And never make me worry like that again, or else!”

“But I want you to look out for me.” Fuma grins mischievously.

“... I probably spoil you too much.”

“You’ll look after me if anything happens again right?” Kento starts to protest but Fuma merely tightens his hold on Kento and buries his nose into his hair, lips curved up into a smile as he murmurs, “After all, you’ll make such a pretty nurse.”


End file.
